Insecurity
by OPFAN
Summary: A short one-shot placed after luffy becomes pirate king. Luffy having some thoughts and feeling just a bit insecure. Focuses on Na-ka-ma-ship plz R


This idea just popped up into my head suddenly, i thought it would be fun to write ^^ just a short one shot about luffy and crew ~ nakama-ship

I'm so sorry if the formatting for the conversations are wrong, I never got how to write those....

Disclaimer: I dun own one piece, all copyrighted by oda sensei

This story takes place after a few weeks Luffy became pirate king. And i'm sorry if I made Luffy too OC..

______________________________________

Insecurity

Trash was littered all over the place. The ship's lawn was covered in beer bottles, plates were piled up from one place to another. A reindeer was curled up in a ball beside a blond man, both were fast asleep. The only two female onboard the ship leaned back to back against each other and were also asleep. A long-nosed man, a skeleton, and a blue haired man were dumped in a pile, looking like they fell asleep while still doing something but were too tired to move.

A lone figure sat on the railing of the Thousand Sunny. His messy raven hair swayed with the wind and his hat was tied to his back by a string. He was staring at the horizon where the sun has just emerged. Luffy found the One Piece left by Gold D. Roger a few weeks ago. At first, he felt like he was the happiest man alive. He had finally achieved his dream of becoming the Pirate King and kept his promise to Shanks, _and_ gather a wonderful crew. But lately, he has become restless. The first week, all they did was party and he didn't see anything wrong with that but then they were still partying on the second week. This week, they weren't partying as much but everyone had an awkward air around them, how to describe it – distant. Just because he became the Pirate King doesn't mean everything's over does it? He sighed again. It would be great if they could return to their old times before he became Pirate King.

"What's wrong?"

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see his first mate standing next to him looking concerned. Luffy returned to staring at the sea. Zoro was still training as hard as ever even though he had become the world's best swordsman after beating Mihawk.

"I feel like we're breaking apart."

The swordsman said nothing.

"You've all helped me get through everything. I don't know what or where I'll be without you guys. Everyone was my support whenever I got into a hard situation. I... I'm scared, Zoro, are you all planning to leave me now that I've achieved my dreams? I still want to travel with you guys, it was the best time of my life."

Luffy buried his head in his arms. "I don't want you guys to leave me..."

Clear laughter rang across the ship. Luffy looked up in confusion,

"What's so funny Zoro?.."

The first mate cuffed the young captain's head fondly.

"That's what I've..."

Seeing the rest of the crew slowly getting up, he changed it to,

"No, what we've been waiting to hear."

The crew gathered around their captain. Nami was the first one the break the silence.

"You know Luffy, after you became the king, we were quite uncertain what to do. You didn't show any intention of going anywhere or anything so we didn't really know if we were wanted anymore."

"Yes, some of us don't have a place to return to after all." Robin added looking out to sea.

"Even though you've achieved your dreams, I haven't found All Blue yet" Sanji said "that marimo head was just plain lucky that he found Mihawk and defeated him."

"Hey! What did you say you love-cook? I achieved my dream before you because of my skill not luck."

They shot daggers at each other. Everyone sweat dropped. 'Intense' thought Ussop.

"You bastard Luffy, it's not like I will be sad if you didn't want to travel with us anymore." Chopper said while tears poured out of his eyes like a bucket of water pouring out.

"I could cry my eyes out right now!" Brook exclaimed "wait, I don't have eyes! Yohohohohoho"

Ussop sweat dropped again. 'Is this really the time for jokes?' he thought.

"Hey, I know, maybe we could return to Water 7 and have the ship fixed up, I have some more stuff I want to add to the ship." Franky said.

Silence

"L-Luffy..?" Chopper asked, all eyes turn to the lanky captain.

Luffy slowly turned around and every saw a pool forming underneath their captain.

"YOU BAKAs!!" Luffy was crying his eyes out like a baby (imagine end of Water 7 arc when Usopp is rejoining the crew) "DON'T WORRY ME FOR NOTHING! I..I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore..."

All the crew members could not help but grin a little at their captin's childish outburst.

"How could we leave you captain-san?" Robin smiled gently down Luffy. Without warning, Usopp and Chopper leaped to Luffy all crying. The impact almost sent them flying overboard if Brook was not there to catch them. A larger pool of water formed beneath them. Zoro, Nami and Sanji all sweatdropped, "How could they do that every single time?" they all wondered simultaneously. Franky just sighed, "Now we're going to have another leak." No one but Robin noticed a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yosh, let's go then!" Luffy cried out and Usopp and Chopper followed, all three of them pointing towards the vast sea.

Zoro walked up to Luffy ruffled his hair and placed his trademark – the Strawhat on his head, "As long as we share our bond as Nakama, know that we will never leave you." Luffy turned to him and gave him a big grin.

"I know."

~fin

______________________________________

There might be some grammatical erros and typos so feel free to correct me. I can't believe I'm writing this during my exams… stupid chemistry and biology exam's gonna kill me… -_-''''

Lol

Please review~~


End file.
